Takashi
Takashi is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Takashi is the Boss of level 12, He is very defensive and strikes often He is also Surrounded by Purple Armor Thin fighters like Sandra, Greg, Andy, and Steve. It is best if you go at him with 3 hearts. He is a Pro in Swordplay with his level being 1376+, and he is also the 9th best player. Takashi is the 3rd worst player in Basketball. His teammates are Anna and Andy. His skill is only 41+. In Table Tennis, he has a level of 1016+ (the 2nd Pro Class student). He is very bad at Cycling, coming 87th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Takashi is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * He is the only Mii in Wii Sports Resort to have gray hair. * His Japanese name is the same as his English name. * You can earn his badge by making 1 edit on a Wii Party article. * He is the worst Boss to be in Pro Class in Table Tennis. * He is the worst Cycling opponent to be a Swordplay Showdown boss. Gallery TakashiDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Takashi, as seen in the portrait Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.24.50 PM.png|Takashi playing Table Tennis Takashi Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Takashi in Swordplay Duel Takashi.png|Takashi as the Boss of level 12 in Swordplay Showdown Miis 1 (Wii Party).jpeg|Takashi on the right Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180208_202647.jpg|Takashi and his teammates Anna and Andy in Basketball 2018-03-02 (46).png IMG 0574.jpg|Takashi in Swap Meet with Sakura, Tyrone, Eva, Midori, and Chris DSC01937.JPG|Takashi in Swordplay Speed Slice 1531867668155869464968.jpg|Another photo of Takashi in Swordplay Duel Badge-5-0.png|Takashi's badge IMG_0513.JPG|Takashi playing Basketball at High Noon IMG_0718.JPG|Takashi swordfighting at Dusk IMG_0740.JPG|Takashi swordfighting at High Noon 2018-08-29 (23).png|Takashi in Cycling Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ian, Gabi, Emma, Sakura, Nelly, Takashi, Megan, Marisa, and Lucia featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Takashi, Fumiko, and Tatsuaki participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, Chika, Midori, and Miyu featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takashi, Kathrin, and Hiromi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Takashi, Megan, and Steph participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Takashi as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Male Miis Category:Advanced CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Mii Category:Pro Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:7 Letters Category:Cyan Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Pro class beginners Category:Gray haired Miis Category:Adults